


Gangster Blues

by BabydollBarnes



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV), Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Tom Hardy - Freeform, alfie solomons - Freeform, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabydollBarnes/pseuds/BabydollBarnes
Summary: Giana “Baby” Russo comes from a notorious mobster family in New York. She was always a “Daddy’s girl” and admired him so much she dreamed of following in his footsteps, dirty work and all. Her father did he’s best to raise his little girl right and proper but Giana surely took after her daddy, but at what cost? His efforts may be all for not. Especially after her first marriage. Will she find peace when she moves to London temporarily and flee the gang life for good or join in on new territory with Alfie Solomons?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, go easy on me, loves. I should warn you that I’m slightly terrible are proper punctuation. I have been reading so many Alfie fics and my creative juices started to flow. So I am going to try to attempt this the best I can. Bare with me as the first chapter is all about my OFC. I promise the next chapter will have Alfie and Tommy and what not. I just wanted you to get to know my ofc and the type of person she is. Originally I wanted this to be a reader insert but my mind kept fighting me on it haha. Okay, here goes nothing. Also, bad at summary’s, sorry. Just glad I’m trying and putting myself out there :). I don’t own any of the characters from Peaky Blinders. Also it's been a while since I've seen the show so consider it slightly au? Just things may or may not be exactly tied with the show.

        Growing up in Brooklyn in the early 1900's had it's perks, but being a daddy's girl in one of the most notorious gangs had better perks. All the fancy dresses and jewels any young girl could ever dream of. Any girl that is except for, Giana "Baby" Russo.  Giana craved more than riches and respect, she was thirsty for power. The kind of power her father possessed; to build an entire empire of organized crime from the ground up, to have men bow in respect in her presence. She admired her father in all his ways, good and bad. The way men trembled in fear around him when they had done something they shouldn't have. Her father was unpredictable in the way he disciplined men who crossed him, maybe that's why there were only a small handful of people who ever did. 

        The first time she seen her daddy kill a man, she was 8. She had heard yelling coming from her daddy's office downstairs of her home.  She crawled out of bed and tip toed her way down the polished steps. She peaked through the keyhole and seen a man who appeared to be on his knees begging for mercy. She knew she should go back to bed and not stick her nose where is doesn't belong, but her curiosity got the best of her. She slowly turned the knob and cracked open the door so she could get a better look at the scene unfolding before her. She seen her two older brothers, Tony, age 10, and Ricky, age 12 standing by her daddy's side. 

        "Please! Giovanni, please! Show me mercy, I didn't know those were the Romano brothers you were talking about, I swear!" the man on the floor pleaded with her father. 

        "Oh, no?" her father scoffed. "Your own brother sold you out, Rico. So you want to beg me for mercy and lie about your wrong doings? You know what we do to liars?" Her father pulled out a shiny blade from a pocket tucked inside his coat. "Do you know what we do to liars, my sons?" he turned to Tony and Ricky. They shook their heads in unison. "Well my boys, today you will learn the way we Russo's handle things. Time for you to learn to what it is to be a man in this family." One of the two men that were holding Rico down grabbed Rico's jaw. "Say 'ahhhhhh' Rico." her daddy said slipping on some latex gloves. 

        "Go to hell, Gio! You're gonna pay for this one day. You and YOUR FAMILY!" the distressed man spat. Her daddy let out a roar of a laugh. "Oh, so now you threatening me, ay? Well now we're in a whole new ball game. Ain't the right boys?" Her daddy set the knife down on his desk and walked around the large mahogany desk. He flipped open a book that laid on top of it, inside the book was a large hole that held a pistol. He studied the 1903 pocket hammerless gun and shook his head placing it back inside the book. "Nah, you deserve to suffer." He grabbed the blade again and headed over to Rico stabbing him in the neck and face mercilessly. Tony and Ricky started to cry at the bloody sight, it was their first time seeing their Father kill too. Giana stayed silent watching in awe as her Dad brutalized the poor man. 

        One of her dad's goons seen the curious little girl standing in there between the crack in the door. "Gia! Get outta here!" he shouted. "Gia, baby, go upstairs, please my doll." Her dad shooed her off. Gia had ran and laid in her bed until her daddy came in the room. "Baby? You okay?" "Yes, papa." she looked at him with her big blue doe eyes. "You know you shouldn't go sneaking around especially this late at night." he brushed a lock of her curly dark hair behind her ear. "I know, but I heard shouting. I was worried it was you." she batted her long thick eyelashes at him. "Don't you worry 'bout me Baby. You shouldn't have to ever see that." "But Tony and Ricky did." confusion fell on her tiny beautiful face. "Tony and Ricky are gonna be men soon. The men handle all the stuff while you get to sit nice and pretty. Neva' have to get your hands dirty." he assured her. "Why? I wanna be just like you, Daddy." "OH, Baby, you don't wanna be like your old man. You're gonna grow up and marry the man of your dreams and have lots of little kids ya hear?" He pulled the blankets over her little body and tucked her in. "No, Daddy. I want to be like you. I'm sure of it."  He just smiled and kissed her head. "Get some sleep. Okay, Baby?" she nodded and dozed off. 

        It was 5 years later when she found herself in the same position. Creeping down to hear what the commotion was about going on in her daddy's office. She pressed her ear to the door,

"Gio, I would never disrespect you like that. C'mon you know me. We grew up togetha. You're like my brotha." she could hear a familiar voice pleading to her Dad. She cracked the door open again. "Yeah, I know. Which is why I'm so hurt Bruno. Hurt 'cuz we like family and  there you go and try to make a deal with our enemies behind my back." Her dad took a puff from his cigar. "I'm sure 'uncle' Bruno meant no harm, pops." Tony chimed in hoping his dad would spare him.  "Listen to the boy, Gio. I'm sorry, Alright. I just thought we could make more profit if we cut them in." "You think I don't know that, Bruno? You think I'm dumb?" Her dad placed his cigar in the ashtray on his desk. "No, Gio! You ain't dumb. You the smartest man I know." Her father was at a crossroads. He knew he couldn't kill his closest friend, but he did have to teach him a lesson. He popped open a black briefcase that laid on the coffee table and called over Tony and Ricky.

"But pop's I can't. If it were anyone else I'd do it inna heartbeat, but this is Uncle Bruno." Ricky said almost in a whisper. "Relax boy, we're not gonna kill him just gotta rough him up a bit." He placed his hands on both of the boy's shoulders, lightly squeezing them.

Tony took out gold brass knuckles from the case while Ricky picked up a wrench.  Bruno knew this was Gio's way of showing mercy and was more than willing to sit through and take a beating, it sure was better than death. Ricky raised his hand gripping the brass knuckles tightly ready to take the first swing at his "Uncle", but he couldn't seem to bring himself to actually hit him. "I- I- I can't pops." his father gave him a disappointed look and averted his eyes to Tony to see if he could do it. Gia grew upset at her brothers not being able to do a simple task her father asked them to do. She swung the door open with fire in her eyes, "I'll do it!" she walked towards Bruno ignoring her brother's shouts for her to get out.

She snatched the wrench out of Ricky's hands and whacked her uncle with such force she broke his nose in one shot. She brought her arm up again but her dad grabbed her arm squeezing it so tight she dropped the wrench. "Gia, STOP!!" he yelled in her face. He had never yelled at her before and it nearly shattered her heart into millions of pieces, but she brushed the emotions off and the fire in her eyes came back, "NO! You say Ricky and Tony get to do this because they are men, well I say BULLSHIT! They can't even rough up this backstabbing asshole just because he is our Uncle? He ain't even our real Uncle and if he were I'd still teach him not to fuck with us Russo's!" Her dad's eyes grew wide.  He couldn't believe his darling baby would have the balls to do something his own son's couldn't., it was rather embarrassing to say the least. 

"Gia, Baby, get out. Go to your room. I'll be up to talk to you soon!" his voice was softer but still layered with anger. "It's not fair! And just because he's your friend don't mean he should get special treatment. He should get a bullet between the eyes like anyone else!"  "GIA! ENOUGH!" Gia slouched in defeat and started to walk out but she seen the big book on her dad's desk from years ago. She took one glance behind to her to make sure the attention was off of her and ran for the book. She grabbed the pistol and aimed for Bruno. "HOLY SHIT!! BABY, NO!" Bruno cried raising his hands in he air. Her dad turned around and lunged for his sons to get them out of the cross fire. Gia fired one round, falling on her ass from the recoil nearly missing Bruno's head, but instead shot half his ear off. Bruno fall back into the wall, "Shit, Gio. She nearly blew my whole fucking head off." Gio rose from the ground as her dad's goons came rushing in to see what had happened. Gia opened her mouth to speak but her dad hushed her before she could even get in a word. "EMILY!" he yelled for his wife. Gia's mother came rushing in her mouth dropped at the sight of her 13 year old baby laying on the floor with a gun near her hand. 

        Her dad didn't speak nor look at her for weeks. He was conflicted, he didn't know if he should be proud or ashamed. Of all his 5 children, two boys, three girls, she was the youngest and the most willing, eager even to help run the "family business." He had her shipped out to an all girls school up in Jersey hoping she'd come back a proper young lady. She was miserable knowing they left things on bad terms. He didn't even see her off the day she left. If daddy wanted her to be a "proper lady" by god she would be one or at least act like one if that meant she could be his little baby again.

        She spent the next several years up in Jersey learning so much, how to cook, sew, clean. She even become fluent in two other languages aside from English and Italian. She could now speak in Russian and Spanish. When she came back at the age of 18. Her sisters had married and both were with child, her brother's were too busy helping their dad with the distillery's to settle down. Also, quite frankly too busy chasing different women's skirts every other night. When her dad got home she ran into his arms and hugged him so tightly. She could smell the lingering scent of a cigar on his collar and took a big wiff. "Daddy I missed you so much, I'm so sorry for everything. I know I apologized through a letter but I needed to tell you in person too." tears fell down her rosy warm cheeks. "Baby, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have shut you out and sent you away. You're always gonna be my precious babydoll." he wiped the wetness from her face. 

"I promise I'll be a good girl. Be a proper lady and all." she smiled weakly. "Baby, you can be whatever you want. As long as it makes you happy. It's taken me a long time to understand that, but I'll support you no matter what." she knew deep down he really didn't mean it. She also knew deep down that she really didn't mean it either, but they both said things they wanted each other to hear, too make them feel better. 

         As she settled in back home she tried to get closer with her mom. Her mom was of British decent and her father Italian, and boy did her mother let everyone how English she really was. She loved to dress up and have tea parties with her daughters and close friends. Gia never liked going to her mother's parties mostly because she'd like to be around her dad, but she knew he would be happy to see her hanging with other women doing womanly things. Much to her surprise she enjoyed the time at her mother's party, she had even made a friend the same age as her, Sophia. They started hanging out more and sneaking out to parties, getting drunk off her father's stash of moonshine. They became instant best of friends.

        "Giana, is it true?" Sophia looked curiously over to Gia licking at her vanilla ice cream cone as they walked through the crowded streets of New York. "Is what true?" Gia's brows furrowed. "That you wanted to be a big bad gangster like your father?" she snickered. "Ha! Now where did you hear such a thing?" "Well, promise not to be angry?" Gia raised an eyebrow towards her blonde friend. "Ricky told me." "Ricky? As in my brother, Ricky? Why are you talking to him for?" Gia's eyes grew in realization. "Are you seeing my brother?" they both stopped walking for moment. Sophia nodded with a smile growing ear to ear. "It just happened, you know?" Gia rolled her eyes, "Well thank you for telling me. I don't mind. It would be nice if you married cause then you'd be my sister in law." They smiled sweetly at each other. "You didn't answer my question, G." "Yes, Soph. I want to be a gangster-Sorry. I WANTED to be a gangster." "No,no! You said want. My gosh, baby. Tell me you don't still want to be one." Gia didn't answer. 

They walked a few more blocks in silence before Sophia said, " Well, for what it's worth...I s'pose you'd make a great one, but a lady gangster, huh? I don't think I've heard of one. Have you?" Gia shook her head. "Guess, I'll be the first then, ay?" she laughed nudging at Sophia. "You're a fool, Baby. But really its tough being a woman. Most men think they are above us and ready to knock any woman down who dare step out of their 'place'. Just please promise you'll be careful." Gia nodded and hugged Sophia. 

        A year later Sophia had indeed married Ricky Russo. The wedding was of course over the top and extremely luxurious. Gia was happy for her brother, but even happier for her best friend. During the reception a tall lanky handsome man with short black hair and chocolate eyes approached Gia. He asked her to dance and she did, but during the time they spent at the reception she realized that although he may have been cute he was dumb as dirt. Her dad had pulled her aside from the young lad for a brief moment.

"Baby, you know who that man is?" he led her into another part of the dance floor and swayed along to the music with her.  "No, but I don't plan on getting to know him either. Pop's, that boy's head is as hallow as a cave." she giggled and he joined in on the quiet laughter. "Well, he is the son of Anthony Ricci. Anthony is a big shot up north. We're looking to make a proposition with them and expand our distilleries up there. So play nice won't you, baby?" Gia sighed but in that same instant a light bulb sparked in her head. "Oh, Daddy. I'll play nice alright." she winked and made her way back to the handsome fellow.

        "You know you never told me your name, good looking." she grabbed his hand and started to dance once more with him. "Why, my apologies, Miss. The name is Emilio Ricci, and aside from being the most beautiful girl in the world, you are?" he stared into her big electric blue eyes. "Giana Russo, but most people call me Baby." "Oh, a Russo huh? Where have they been hiding you all these years?" "Jersey. I was a troubled little girl with wild ambitions but I promise I'm a good girl now." she smiled mischievously at him. 

        6 months later she eloped with Emilio. Her dad was proud the two hit it off and he was able to bring in even more money and man power into the family. Giana never really loved Emilio, she only married him to make her dad proud. She thought if she couldn't become a gangster herself she'd marry one, manipulate the idiot and use him like a puppet, and that's exactly what she did. When Anthony Ricci passed away, Emilio was left to run the business. Anthony's goons were left in the hands of his imbecile son, but some didn't fret. They knew they'd be okay since Emilio married into the Russo family and if they ever needed them the Russo's would be there. 

        Giana would often plant idea's in Emilio's head and make him think he was the one coming up with all the great business plans, but slowly and surely all the men who worked for him knew who really ran the show. "The puppet master" they'd secretly call her. They were surprised at how well things were going when she was "in charge" they'd even say better than when Anthony was around, so they kept there mouth shut and played along with her little game. 

        A year into the marriage Emilio wanted to start having children, but Giana was not having that. He became upset and starting beating her when he found out she had been using certain methods to prevent pregnancy. She didn't want kids, at least not with him and not at the moment, she was only 21 and living out her dream, from the shadows anyway. Things took a turn in her favor one fateful night. The boys were over for poker and Emilio was drunk off his ass. She came in to greet the boys when Emilio pulled her into his lap. "You see this useless bitch of wife I have here? Huh?" he held fer face between his hand tightly. "Fucking bitch been taking birth control behind my back. I oughta leave her for a real woman, eh?" he laughed and threw her small body to the ground. The men looked at each other not knowing what to do or how to even react. 

"Oh come on have a laugh with me boys." he took a cigarette to his mouth and lit it up while the men all laughed rather awkwardly. 

"Emilio Ricci! You apologize right now!" Gia shouted at him. "Do NOT raise your voice at me! EVER!" he back handed her hard causing her to fall back against the fireplace catching her balance by grabbing the railing. She may have taken a beating or two by him before behind closed doors and for the sake of her love for the business she never told a soul or did anything about. But she'd be damned if she let anyone hit and embarrass her in front of the gang like that. Especially in front of HER gang. She turned her head to him to catch him smirking at her. "Know your place woman!" Those words. THOSE FUCKING WORDS lit her soul on fire. She glanced over the railing on top of the fireplace and reached for the letter opener. 

"Oh, I know my place, Emilio. Do you know yours?" she gripped the sharp tool tightly in her hands.

"What the fuck you going on about now?" he stood to his feet clenching his fists ready to lay hands on her again. Giana quickly turned around and jammed the sharp point of the letter opener right into his neck. He fell back down into seat gasping for air. "What did you do?!" he manage to let out. The men stood in shock not knowing what to do. "Kill her for fucks sake!" he looked to the men just standing around frozen in there movements. "Oh, no honey. These are MY men. I run the show and I call the shots. You were just to dumb to fucking see that. Weren't you?" "Fuck you!" he spat. Gia wiped the saliva from her face. "Gun." she reached her hand out to one of the men standing beside her. "Don't you fucking it do, Joe!" he cried. All Giana had to do was turn her head and give the man a deadly stare before he quickly handed over his gun. 

"Apologize." she kneeled beside him. He said nothing clutching at his neck trying to steady his breathing. 

"Fine." she stood up and placed the gun to his temple cocking the hammer on the gun.

"I'm sorry, Baby!" he whimpered. 

"Thank you, that's all I wanted to hear." with that she pulled the trigger and his body went limp slamming down on the table. Blood splattered on the wall and on some of the men. They wouldn't admit it to each other but man, did they nearly shit themselves. This was a woman they did not want to fuck with. They feared and admired her so much they didn't care that they had to take direct orders from her now. She had the men the clean up the mess and dispose of the body after she gave them a solid story and alibis to follow in case the cops they hadn't paid off came snooping around. 

        Giana was never the same after that night, she became the person her dad always feared she'd become; himself. She was drunk with power, since her reign over the business was in her full control she expanded all across state successfully. Matching the amount of power and respect her father drew. Her father never got use to the fact that his precious baby was a gangster, and a mighty powerful one at that. A person who had to get their hands dirty sometimes. He was proud but still his hear ached with worry and fear that she could die at any given moment in cold blood. It was a dangerous life and he wanted more for her, he never wanted her to be in harms way and yet here she was at the center of it. 

        It was a record breaking cold day in the winter of 1919 when Giana's dad had finally passed. He didn't die by gang violence but by illness, on Giana's 24th birthday. It was hardest thing she had ever lived through. Without her father, who was she?

         Her brother Ricky took over her father's gang almost immediately, and she slipped into depression and didn't want to get out of bed most days. That's when she handed her leadership of her gang to her brother, Tony. She knew in her stated she wouldn't be able to make the best decision's for her gang, as prohibition in the states was about to take effect. Her mother suggested that she should leave New York and travel to the UK, maybe find love even. Giana rolled her eyes at the idea but she finally agreed just to get her mother to stop nagging. 

        Giana waved from the ship to her family on land 'til she could not see them anymore. The chilly wind whipping her long dark hair across her face, she decided to go into her cabin and rest for the long journey to London. Ah, London, nothing like trading the often sunny beautiful America for gloomy 'ole London, to whip you out of your own personal doom and gloom. She was doing it for mother, she reminded herself. Her mother suggested she'd meet her British side of the family back in London and England. Who know's maybe she'd like it there and build herself another empire to call her own. Or perhaps marry into one again. 

;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve noticed I tend to rush certain things and events so maybe I’ll do some flashbacks in future chapters, but we shall see. This one is a short one, but I hope you enjoy this chapter as it starts to pick up just a bit. This will be an Alfie x ofc fic but who can resist some Tommy?

                Once the ship arrived, Giana set off in search to purchase a car, as it was a long way to Camden town. She scanned her small list of relatives and seen one that resided in, Birmingham. Now the distance was nearly the same, just in the opposite direction. She figured she'd go out of her way now before she got nice and settled into her new home, in Camden. 

        When she arrived in Birmingham, she wasn't too shocked at the wild things she had seen, like people screwing in the streets and drunkards throwing blows at each other. Sure, it was different from Brooklyn, but it not by much anyway. Her aunt, Allison had warmed up to her quite fast. Giana's mother, Emily, had told Allison all about her, and that she may have to keep a close eye on her.

"Your uncle Harry will be home from work soon, deary. He can't wait to meet you." she smiled sweetly before handing Giana a cup of piping hot tea. "And what does uncle Harry do exactly?" Giana blew into her cup trying to cool it down. "Well sweety, I s'pose I got no reason to lie to you. Uncle Harry works for the Peaky Blinders." "Peaky Blinders?" she raised a brow up to her yellow headed aunt. "It's a gang here, the Shelby's, yeah, much like the gang you had in America." she nudged Giana gently. "How would you know about that, Aunt Allison?" Giana stared harshly. "Oh, baby. Your mother and I may 'ave not seen each other in many, many, years, but we still write each other." Allison placed a comforting hand on Giana's shoulder. "But enough gangster talk, you're suppose to be on vacation. Forget about work and just 'ave a good time, my darling." Giana nodded with a smirk.

        "Aunt Allison?" she sipped her tea. "Yes, baby?" "I hope I'm not poking my nose where it doesn't belong, but I was told you had a daughter, around my age? Where is she now?" "Oh, yes, of course. My Winnie. She hasn't lived here in several years now...we had a bit of a falling out. Last I heard she was working at some club down on Bleaker st." "What kind of club?" "You know, I'd imagine not very different from the clubs down in New York. Women dancing around half naked serving up 'foot juice' and what not." she scoffed. "Sounds...interesting. Bleaker st you say?" Allison crossed her arms and sighed heavily. "Be careful out there alright. Remember you ain't got no men here to 'ave your back if you get ya self into trouble." "Mind you, Aunt Allison but I never NEEDED men to protect me." Giana winked playfully.

 

        The club was in a seemingly worn down building with dirty dark glass windows. Giana wiggled out of her long black coat and placed it on the rack near the entrance revealing the dark green dress, beaded with black sequins that fit nicely around her curvy body. She swayed her fleshy bottom as she walked towards the bar, nearly snapping the necks of the men trying to get a good look at her as she passed them by. "How about a drink, handsome?" she winked at the man behind the bar slipping some money into his hand. Without any hesitation he poured a clear liquid in a glass and handed it to her. "What's a pretty dame like yourself doing in such a place like this?" he leaned over, his eyes never leaving her ample cherry red lips. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me out?" she batted her long thick lashes at him. "I'm looking for a 'Winnie Evans'." "Ah, Winnie of course. She's over in that corner talking to the Shelby's." he pointed to a dimly lit booth surrounded by men and loose women. "Thank you, kindly." She chugged the rest of her drink and slipped him some more money for his help. 

        As she got closer to the booth not only could she see a pair of eyes, blue as ocean staring her down she could feel them on her. The group of people surrounding the table parted like the red sea as she made her way to him. "I'm sorry to bother sir, but you see, I'm looking for my cousin. 'Winnie' would be her name." she spoke directly to the man that couldn't to take his eyes off of her. He was dressed rather nice with short black hair and his face, his face, carved by the hand of God himself.  A woman sitting on the lap of the man next him shot her head up very quickly, "Why, I'm Winnie." she looked Giana up and down. "Cousin, you say?" her British accent was as thick as molasses. "Yes, on your mother's side. I'm Giana R-" "OH! Yes! I've heard of you before." she kissed the man she was sitting on and stood to her feet. "It's nice to finally meet you!" she held her hand out for a shake. "Arthur, this is my cousin, from America I was telling you about." she turned to the older fellow in the booth. "American, ay?" the man with ocean blue eyes spoke up. "Winnie, why don't you introduce us properly?" he added while lighting up a cigarette. "Of course, my apologies." Winnie glanced down to her feet and back up with a fresh bright smile. "This is my cousin, Giana Russo." Winnie placed her arm loosely around Giana's back. "This is Arthur, and  Tommy Shelby."

"Pleasure to meet you." Giana slipped off her black gloves and shook their hands. "Oh, the pleasure is mine, darling." Tommy exhaled his smoke with a hint of lust in his eyes. "Russo, is it? You Italian?" Tommy tilted his head running his eyes up and down her body imagining what she looked like underneath. "Half. My father Italian and my mother, British." she licked her lips to tease him. "Please, won't you sit down and join us." Tommy gestured for her to sit next to him, and there it was. That familiar spark of a light bulb going off in Giana's head again.

        Giana almost immediately "moved into" Winnie's place. She had decided to stick around Birmingham a little while longer despite having purchased a home down in Camden Town, which probably was covered in dust by now. She wanted to see how her cards played out with Tommy. It's been a few weeks since she had started seeing Tommy, and it was no secret to anyone to know how Tommy was completely and utterly sprung on Giana. He would spoil her with with gifts and shower her with affection. The first time they fucked she swore he cried a little afterwards or maybe that was her massive ego imagining it, but the longer she stuck around the more bored she became. She got to know the Shelby's better and how they ran things. They were smart men who ran their business well, but every now and then they got sloppy, and too emotional. She knew she couldn't possibly take charge like she had with Emilio, especially after meeting Aunt Pol. That woman was just was smart and clever as Giana and knew she'd never be able to pull one over on her. 

        It's not that Giana didn't like Tommy, she did. I mean he was a Shelby and Shelby's are the big bad talk of the town, and she loved herself an actual good gangster, but he started to become soft because of her. Not only around his brothers but even in bed, and it was a huge turn off. She needed some spice in her life. She had an itch she needed to scratch. An itch for danger, blood, and some rough sex. She has so much anger and hurt built up inside if she doesn't somehow release it she's worried she might do something stupid just to get her jollies.

        The night she broke it off with Tommy was smoother than expected. Least, what smooth meant to her anyway. Tommy had some pride left in him after all, he told her that she meant nothing to him and would have no trouble replacing her. Something about how he could have any girl he wanted, yeah, any girl except for her she thought. She knew he was hurting, that's why he lashed out at her so bad. She wasn't mad at him for the things he said, that she understood. It almost changed her mind leaving him, seeing him all riled up like that. He always did look the cutest when he was mad.

         Before she left for Camden Town she sat at the table to have lunch with Winnie. "You know, Tommy's pretty broken up over the whole thing." Winnie poked at her food not looking at Giana. "He'll get over it, I'm sure. We'd only been together for 6 weeks. Can't be that bad." "I s'pose so...but I think he really loved you." Winnie's eyes finally lifted to meet Giana's. "Love?" Giana laughed wildly. "What on earth is so funny about that, Gia? You mean to tell me you don't believe in love?" Giana calmed herself down and took a sip of her water. "No, Winnie, I don't. I mean I loved my father but that was an entirely a different kind of love. To me, love is of least importance, even if I did believe in such a thing." Winnie's eyes grew wide, "Oh is that so? Well then, tell me. What is considered most important to you?" 

"Family and family business." Giana spoke with such certainty. Winnie rolled her eyes and dropped the subject. She knew Giana came from a family of mobsters, but had no idea who Giana really was and did out in New York. "Ya know sooner or later love is gonna knock you on your ass so hard you ain't gonna know it hit ya." Winnie teased. "Oh, Winnie. You're such a silly girl, now promise you'll write to me and visit me from time to time?" Giana squeezed Winnie's hand lovingly.  "I pinky promise you, G." 

 

        Once Giana got settled into her new home, she called another relative on her list, her uncle on her mother's side and invited him over for dinner. James Adley is his name, an older man in his early 50's with white hair and spotty loose skin. He was a widow like her but surely he hadn't murdered his spouse in cold blood like she had. She took his coat and hung it in closet near the door. "My, oh my! Aren't you the most beautiful thing I ever did see." he leaned in for a hug. "Lovely place you have here. Must cost a lot of money, I bet." he handed her a box wrapped with some paper tied with a bow made of yarn. "Why thank you, please have a seat." she said as she walked him to the kitchen.

        "I don't know if I should warn you or not, but this side of town is mostly ran by Jews...the Jews and Italians are at a war right now. I just thought I'd say something... you being half Italian that comes from a mob family." he stammered. "Oh, pish posh. Whatever they have going on is there business not any of my own. I'm not afraid of anyone." she huffed. "I beg your pardon, I didn't mean to offend you, darling." Sorrow spread across his wrinkly face as he took a seat at the table. "And offend me you did not. I'd say it was humor, if anything." she placed a plate of meat and veggies before him.  "You know, you remind me a lot of your father when he was your age. You look like him too, but with your mothers big beautiful eyes." she smiled taking her seat at the table and began to pick at her food.

        "Well now, tell me about yourself Uncle James. What do you here in this boring 'ole town?" she scrunched her face as she took a sip of her cheap wine that was made from spoiled grape juice. He just laughed and pointed at the gift she had set down on the counter behind her. Giana opened the box to find a bottle filled with brown liquid. She squealed at the sight and popped off the cork, taking a big wiff. Her eyes nearly watered at the potency but it delighted her to finally have some good higher quality alcohol again. She had drank up the last strong stuff she had. 

        "Is this your way of telling me that this is what you do? Or do you just know where to get it?" she glowed pouring the sweet nectar into new glasses for the both of them. He scratched the back of head not answering her. "Have you gone deaf? I asked you a question." her once sweet face hardened into stone. Sure she may have been taking a "break" from gang life, but a true gangster never really takes a break. She really needed to remind herself this is who she really is, and she was tired of playing nice. 

"I- I- I-" he stuttered a little bit shaken up by her sudden change of attitude. "Speak! DAMN IT" she slammed her hands on the table. "I just work at a bakery, okay.?" Giana smiled and relaxed. "Well why didn't you just say so?" she knew that was probably code for a distillery, but she knew he couldn't say so directly, if whomever he was working for was smart there had to have been some strict rules.

"Do you think it would be appropriate for me to stop by then?" she took a sip. "Bloody hell this is strong." she added. "Oh, Gia, baby, I don't think that it would." "Aw, come on. No one here knows who I am, right? It's not like anyone could pin point my exact ethnicity just by looking at me either." He shrugged and nodded in agreement. "Now, tell me what's it take to snag a bottle or two there? Secret code word or something?" "It's not that, its just that you're new in town. Might seem suspicious or something."

"Eh, you're just being paranoid. I'll manage." "Please, Giana. How about I umm...how about I buy some for you and deliver you the goods myself?" she began to feel pity for the old man and agreed to his proposition. 

        Little did he know, Giana did what she pleased and she was not about to wait on her uncle. The next day she wandered the streets in a rather risque and expensive navy blue dress that clung to her best assets in search of this particular bakery. She had already been to a couple with no luck. It wasn't til she was on her way back home when she noticed this a rather well blended in bakery at the end of the street. 

        On her way in, the bell above the door rang and a young Jewish boy appeared with a rather dumbfounded look on his face. "Afternoon, Ma'am'." he smiled nervously. "How do you do? I was walking by when I caught a wiff of the most delectable inciting smell of fresh bread. I was hoping I could purchase some?" "Yeah, of course. White or brown?" he stammered not really sure if it was actually the bread she was talking about. "Hmmm...how about white?" 

The young boy wrapped up a loaf of bread and placed it on the counter before her. "There you are, Ma'am." Giana picked up the bread feeling it's weight she was sure it was only the bread he had actually given her. "I'm sorry but I not quite sure you understood. I asked for WHITE BREAD." she pushed the loaf back towards him. He gulped as a drop sweat dripped down his forehead. "I don't know what you mean, Ma'am. That there IS white bread." she took out a stack of cash and placed it next to the bread. Before she could get another word in she heard a shout coming towards them from the back room and a sound of a cane tapping harshly on the ground. "OLLIE! What the fuck is taking you, boy?!" 

        The man who appeared stared at Giana much longer than he should have before noticing the stack of cash on the counter. "What seems to be the problem, Ma'am?" he walked over pushing the boy out of his way. "I just want some white bread is all." she stood up straight flipping her long curly locks over her shoulder with a smoldering look in her eyes and a smirk on her puffy lips. She studied the older fellow before her. His skin was a little dry, his wild beard was in dire need of attention, but his eyes...there was something about his eyes. Something alluring and familiar. She could get lost looking in those blue gray orbs of his. "Right, pet. Well, I think my boy, Ollie, here gave you what you asked for." She sighed and dug into her purse once more, slammin more money on the counter. The man scratched at the bush growing on his face as he contemplated the whole situation. "Right then.The name is Alfie, Alfie Solomons. Now please, won't you join me in me office?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lot's of Alfie in this chapter. Also my first attempt at smut...it's funny how I find no shame in reading other author's smut but I find myself slightly ashamed at writing it. hahahaha. The madness, am I right? I don't think it's that explicit but definitely should be considered 18+. nsfw. Another thing is I don't have a beta so please forgive me for any mistakes. I try to read it several times to correct typo's and what not, but I'm sure there must be a couple things I missed. Enjoy xo

          As Giana followed Alfie to his office, she felt a lot of eyes from his "bakers" gazing upon her. She took a quick glance around the room in search of her Uncle, but didn't find him. Once they reached the door, he opened it and let her through first. She walked along the wall of the room, her hand grazing over dusty old books that were arranged neatly in the shelf. 

        "Please, won't you 'ave a seat, Miss...I'm sorry, I didn't get your name." Alfie motioned for her to sit in the chair in front of his desk. Giana pondered for a split second to lie about her name considering that her uncle told her that the Jews and Italians were at a war, so to speak, but Giana knew better than to lie to someone like him. She could tell just by walking through his bakery, that he was a man of power and respect. Judging by the size of the bakery and how the bakers would keep their head down was he walked by, only peaking up at her once his back was turned to them. 

        "Giana. Giana Russo. My friends and family call me, Baby, though." she walked over to his desk and shook his hand before taking a seat. Alfie stood for a moment deep in thought before he finally took his seat. 

        "Russo, you say? That's a- Italian, right?" he scratched his chin and stared suspiciously at her. 

        "Yes, on my father's side." she shrugged. He leaned forward into his desk intertwining his fingers together. "Who sent you? Was it that fucking arse, Sabini?" his voice layered with anger. "Sabini?" she questioned. "Don't play dumb with me, girl! Now fucking tell me! For what purpose does he 'ave you here, today!?" his finger tapped aggressively into his desk. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Solomons, but I'm not familiar with the name, Sabini." His heat filled gaze lingered for a moment before leaning back into his chair crossing his arms over his wide chest. "Not familiar, ay" He searched her face for any indication that she was lying, but found none. Maybe she was a good liar? She was, but she was certainly telling the truth about not knowing Sabini. 

        "I'm new in town, Mr. Solomon's. I've come from America. Well, more recently from England, but I was only up there for two months. Now I sit here in front you." "And to what business do you 'ave here, today? Why leave America for this 'ole place? You some kind of bored housewife not getting fucked properly looking for some sort concoction to ease the burden, now are ya?" he studied the curve of her lip as she smirked at him. "Bored house wife? No, in fact I'm a widow... and laugh if you must, but I'm here on Holiday. At my mother's request. She has relatives here and wanted me to meet them, get my mind off my troubles at home." He chuckled lightly, eyes not leaving hers. "Widow, right. Er-sorry for your loss." "I'm not." Giana retorted. 

        "Right, dove. Now tell me, how did you come to find this bakery? Perhaps, one of these a relative of yours?" he relaxed his form and leaned more comfortably in his chair. "Well, not exactly. I was brought a lovely gift, some good 'ole hooch. He wouldn't tell me where he got it, nearly thought about beating it out of him, but I'm a good girl...sometimes." she bit her lip seductively at him and continued, "Anyways, he said he was a simple baker, but you see I'm a smart girl. I've seen my share of good fronts to hide such a place like this." she slipped off her white lace gloves, tucking them in the cushion of the chair, and reached for her purse. Alfie jerked up at her sudden movement reaching in his desk drawer for his gun. "It's alright Mr. Solomons, I'm just getting my lipstick." she slowly took out a compact mirror along with her push tube maroon lipstick. Alfie grumbled, as she reapplied the lip paint and smacked her lips together.

"What do you mean, 'you've seen your share of good front's?" his face was tense. "I'm just familiar with how things work...one might say I come from a family with a similar business." she tucked her things back in her purse and crossed her legs. "Well, I hate to turn down a pretty girl such as ya' self, but I don't do business with Italians, right. Ya see we Jews here don't get along with 'em." "Well, for what it's worth, Mr. Solomons, I think we'd get along just fine." she winked. "But your business, you rules. I understand completely." Giana stood to her feet, brushing out the wrinkles in her dress with her dainty hands. "What you need with all that booze anyway, girl? Ya hooked on it?" his eyes glanced up and down at her.

"Just something to feel the gaping void inside. Been awfully sad these days, and with nothing to keep me occupied in this cold dismal town, I like to keep my demons at bay with a lil juice, you know? Maybe if I had me a boy toy I wouldn't need to drink so much." she pouted, walking around his desk to stand next to him. "And you're awfully attractive, but you don't seem to like me very much. Maybe you know someone, yeah? Someone as big, strong, and handsome as you?" she reached down slowly caressing his cheek. For a brief moment he just wanted to lean into her soft hand and press gentle kisses on it, but he knew better. He knew she was playing some little sick game, and it didn't take him long to snatch her up by the wrist. "You're an awfully peculiar woman, but I know what you're doing, this just some game to you, 'innit? I'm sure this little scheme of yours works on most imbecile blokes, but not me, Miss. Russo. Now why don't you grab your things and run along now." He stood from his seat, towering over her petite form trying to intimidate her. "Very, well Mr. Solomons. It was a pleasure meeting you." she stared up into his eyes without a trace of fear in them. 

        Giana walked back around the desk, scooped up her purse leaving her gloves tucked in the cushion and made way for the door. "Ollie!" Alfie shouted as she turned the door knob and Ollie came rushing to the office. "Yes, Alfie?" he spoke nearly out of breath. "See that Miss Russo finds her way out, and please return her money." "Certainly. Right this way, Ma' am." Ollie held his arm out to the direction he wanted her to go. He walked her to the front door and dug the money out from his pocket. "No, please. Keep it. For the trouble I've seem to have caused today." Giana smiled sweetly at Ollie. "Oh, no I can't do that. Please, take it." he shoved the money towards her. "Why not? Is my money not good enough for you? Is it because of my being half blooded Italian?" she squinted at him. "Why no, of course not, Ma'am. It just wouldn't be right, having not given you anything in return for it." he looked to his feet. "You seem like a sweet and deserving young man. Why don't you keep it, as a gift then, from me. Would you not accept a gift?" she placed her hand on his shoulder. "It will be our little secret." she whispered in his ear. "OLLIE!" a distant holler came from direction in which they came. Giana chuckled as she walked away. "Take care, Ollie." she blew him a kiss as she exited. 

        Ollie ran back to Alfie's office, finding him standing and staring out the window, clutching onto a pair of white lace gloves. "Yes, Alfie?" Ollie stood in the doorway. "Have someone follow that woman around, see where she lives, and with whom she fraternizes with. Go! Now!" Ollie nodded and did as he was told.

        Over the next few days, Giana flooded Alfie's mind, annoying him like no other. He didn't know much of the girl other than where she lived, where she shopped, and that she liked to take long walks to no where specific, according to the man who followed her around. He hated the fact that he wanted to see her again, he hated the Italians, or at least he thought he did. Maybe he was coming to realization that he just hated a certain group of them. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't get her off his mind. He didn't want to admit it but he loved her cheeky attitude, and wanted play into her little game for his own amusement.  

        A week had passed, and it was a little after sundown when he found himself still in his office cooking the books. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes, in need of a drink or two. When he was pouring himself a glass he pulled out Giana's gloves from his coat pocket that laid near his little makeshift bar. He swallowed the clear liquid quickly and threw on his coat, tucking the gloves back in. He had to do something, he had to get her off his mind. He thought maybe seeing her again would put him at ease. 

        Giana was relaxing in the aroma of freshly lit lavender scented candles in the comfort of her rather huge bathtub, drinking down her third glass of liquor when she heard a loud knock at the door. She sighed not wanting to get out of the warm water, but did so anyway. She patted her body dry enough to slip into her silky burgandy robe and lifted the window up to peak her head out to see who was at the door. "Mr. Solomons? That you?" she spoke down at him with a shit eating grin. "I'll be right down." she closed the window and walked over to the mirror. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun with some strays here and there. She pulled on a loose piece letting a curly lock fall in front of her face, and pinched her cheeks to bring some color into them. Once satisfied with her natural look she hurried downstairs. 

        "Well, Good evening, Mr. Solomons. To what do I owe the pleasure." she opened the door a little wider revealing to him that she was just in a skimpy little robe. He cleared his throat and looked around the neighborhood. "May I come in?" he spoke quietly. Giana moved to the side and let him in. "Shall I take your coat, Mr. Solomons?" she asked while locking the door. "Please, just call me Alfie, and no I don't plan on staying long." he handed her a poorly wrapped bottle. "What's this?" she peaked inside the paper bag. "Some of me finest, most potent stuff. Go easy on it, yeah?" "Would you care to join me for a glass, Alfie?" His name rolled off her tongue so seductively, it nearly gave him goosebumps. He'd be lying if he didn't just imagine how it would sound if he just threw her against the wall and slammed his hardening member into her over and over. He looked at his pocket watch trying to stall time as he tried to convince himself to just leave. "Sure, why not. Just one glass though, alright? This doesn't make us friends or anything, ya hear?"  he handed his coat to her. 

"Then what does it make us?" she hung up his coat and turned around slightly thrown off guard at how close he had gotten to her. He leaned down and pressed his forehead to hers. His minty breath hot and heavy on her face, "NOTHING!" he backed up a bit. "Just two adult's having ONE glass of booze together, nothing more. You got that?" Giana wanted to burst into laughter, but the seriousness in his tone was overwhelming she didn't want to poke that bear, just not yet, anyway. "Very well. Have a seat on the couch, while I go pour us a glass." He nodded and took a seat in the comfy black leather chesterfield sofa. Shortly after she returned with his glass that she generously filled to the brim. He eyed her suspiciously as she handed it to him. "What's that look for? You said one glass." she smiled mischievously. "You're a cheeky lil devil, you know that." he smirked and took a sip. 

        Giana cranked up the Victrola, playing soft slow jazz music before taking a seat right next to him. "Nice place you got here, innit? You must've inherited quite the fortune when your husband croaked, yeah?" Giana laughed wildly, "Yeah sure, something like that." nearly chugging half her drink. "Oi! I said go easy. Good lord woman!" Her eyes were red and her face was flushed. "You been drinking, 'fore I got here, yeah?" She bit her bottom lip and nodded. He shook his head and snatched the glass from her hand. "No! Hey, that's mine." "Nah, I think you've 'ad enough." he finished off her glass. "You cutting me off, Alfie?" she snickered. "'fore you're own good, Miss Russo." She mimicked him childishly. "Don't mock me, girl!" he tried to hold in his laughter but let out a few soft chuckles under his breath. "Please, don't call me that. You may call me, Gia or Giana, but NOT Baby. 'Cause you ain't family and you ain't no friend." she tilted her head and winked at him. "I'm glad you understand." 

        The music on the Victrola picked up a faster beat. "Oh, I love this song! Do you dance, Alfie?" she jumped to her feet eyeing him hopefully. "No." "Well, I love to dance. So I'm going to dance." He watched and she bounced around in her drunken state of bliss. It was true he didn't like to dance, but somewhere deep inside he wanted to, but only for her and with her only. He shook he his head as if he was trying to shake those thoughts right out of his brain. "Ah, okay I think I'm done." she stumbled dizzily on back over to him and nearly tripped on her rug. Alife grabbed her by the waist and she fell gently into his lap. "Sorry. You were right to cut me off. I feel absolutely amazing! I think If I would've kept drinking I might be praying to the porcelain God right now." He just grunted not knowing what to say. His grunt made her realize he seemed a bit nervous having her that close to him. 

        "I'm sorry am I making you uncomfortable?" she smiled. "How's this? Better?" she re-positioned herself to straddle on top of him. He tucked his lips between his teeth and looked at the ceiling. "Hmm... I think I can speak on your behalf that this is in fact better." she whispered  into  the crook of his neck, hovering her lips closely to his skin.  She could feel his hard cock rising underneath her. "You know I'm completely naked under this robe, Alfie. Naked and wet." she added. "My God, woman. You are the devil! You know that?" He picked her up throwing her back on the couch so that he was on top of her. He pressed hard kisses down her neck and sucked at her collarbone as he untied her robe. He stood up to get a better look at her in all her glory. He stood there for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you gonna fuck me, Alfie? Or you gonna gawk at me all night long?" she waved her hand rapidly trying to gain his attention. 

          "Gia, honey." he brushed the single curly lock out of her face behind her ear and leaned back down to her. "I'm gonna fuck you, alright. N' I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you're gonna come like you never come b'fore." he slid a finger into her slit "Mmm, you're so wet for me aren't you." she nodded, her eyes full of desire she pushed his hand further down and into her. "Needy little thing you are." She moaned as as another finger joined his first, pumping into her softly. Her eyes were closed and she started to ride on his fingers. "Fucking hell, Gia! I'm not sure my cock is gonna fit in 'ere." She laughed at him as he began to take off his clothes. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head once his long thick rod flung out of his drawers. "Not to worry, love. I'll get it in there but I should warn ya, it's gonna hurt for a bit." she licked her lips and pulled him down crashing his lips into hers. Their tongues danced around in perfect sync while he placed the tip of his cock to her entrance. His thrust was slow and steady as her body adjusted to his girth. 

"OH Alfie! Harder!" she whined. He grinned and did as he was told with no hesitation. He slammed into her harshly, filling her completely with his long thick shaft. Her moans were loud and pleading. He was coming close to his edge sooner than he'd like but luckily for him her cunt started closing tightly around his rod and she got to finish just before he was about to. Her legs started to shake as she dug her nails into his back. He loved the sight of her writhing beneath him, but her tightness nearly sucked the load right out of him. He pulled out just in time, releasing his hot seed across her stomach and heaving chest. He grabbed his handkerchief from his pile of clothes on the floor, wiping her clean before he fell into the couch beside her. 

        Their bodies hot and sticky on the leather sofa, but it didn't bother them. They laid there in silence and in exhaustion. Both of them knew their little game had began and ended all to quickly. Giana finally stood to her feet bending down to grab her robe. "You alright, Alfie?" she looked over at the large naked man laying there so peacefully. "Mhmm." "Hungry?" she sat back on the couch for a quick minute, placing her hand on his chest. Alfie nodded. "Well after that ravenous fucking you gave me, I'd be worried if you weren't." she kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen. 

        Alfie got up, dressed his lower half and made his way to her. She was humming the same tune that she was dancing to earlier in the evening and didn't notice him behind her. She jumped gripping the knife in her hand when he pressed his chest to her back maneuvering his arms around her waist. "Didn't mean to frighten you, hon." he kissed and sucked on her neck leaving small hickeys here and there. She giggled from his beard tickling her neck. "Alfie?" she turned around handing him a plate with a sandwich and baked potato skins on in. "Why did you come here? I mean, its been a little over week since we first met and you really seemed to dislike me. Why all of a sudden, hmm? I'm sure it's not because you felt bad for me and wanted to gift me a bottle out of the kindness of your heart." He walked over to place his plate at the table while she grabbed him a cold glass of lemonade. 

"I think you know why, Gia. Right, stay 'ere." he spoke as he left the room. When he returned he had her white gloves in his hands shaking them at her. "You left these on purpose, didn't you?" he sported a smug grin. "Yeah, I did, but I completely forgot about them up until now. Took you long enough to return them." she grabbed them from his hands and placed them on the counter. "Been arguing wit me self all week along 'bout bringing those back. I got to say the very thought of you annoyed the fuck out of me, darling." he took a bite of the sandwich. "Aw, Alfie. You have a way with words." she teased.  "I'm serious. Thought maybe I needed to fuck you and get on with me life. Right." "Oh, so this was a one time thing?" her eyebrow quirked.  

            Giana was knew to the idea of one night stands. She never really cared for sex in all her life, Alfie being the third man she'd ever slept with. When she would lay with her husband he never left her satisfied and making love to him felt more like a chore. As of Tommy, he satisfied her most of the time, especially in the beginning when he was rough with her. Once he fell in love he started to fuck with his mushy feelings. He'd whisper in her ear how much he adored her and what he wanted for their future together. It would've been nice and all if she had felt the same way, but because she didn't it became a bit of a downer. She just didn't feel that love he certainly felt for her and it kind of left her feeling more empty and hollow than before she started messing around with him. She had come to get away from grief not be reminded about how wounded she really was inside. With Alfie it was to soon to tell, but she was sure of one thing. The man could fuck, and if he did just fuck her and ever speak to her again she'd be fine. 

        "Would it bother you if it was?" he asked still munching on his food. "Well, no, I suppose not. It would definitely be a first for me, but I'm sure I'll manage." she smiled halfheartedly. He finished up his food before she knew it. She grabbed the dirty dish, and walked over to the sink. "I'm conflicted, Gia." he spoke from his seat at the table. "About what?" "...You! Ya' see I don't like ya, but I do like ya. That make sense?" "Sure." she replied running a wet soapy rag over the dish. "I want to keep fucking you 'n all but it would look bad on me. Right, you know with the war I've got going on with the Italians. 'N plus I'm sure you don't want to be involved with an old bloke like me'self. I'm a bad man, Giana. I've done unspeakable things."  He got up slowly making his way over to her. 

"Ha! Please, I've done some pretty unspeakable things myself, but you're a gangster Alfie it's what you're supposed to do." He placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to him so he could place a loud kiss on her cherry flavored lips. "Hanging around me could get you killed." he spoke softly in her ear. "Yeah, well, the threat of death doesn't scare me." she dried off her hands and reached up to kiss his perfect pillowy lips again. "You like to live dangerously, don'tchu?" he tilted his head. "Is there any other way?" "Right. But this can't be serious, Gia. Just a casual sexual relationship, yeah? You can't go and fall in love with me, little bird, because I can't marry you or nothin'. I'm gonna marry a Jewish woman. It's just what I 'ave to do." Giana rolled her eyes at the word love. "Lucky for you I don't believe in love. So in the meantime while you're not looking for a wife you can be fucking me. No feelings attached. Just don't go fucking every got damned whore around, 'cuz I swear Alfie Solomons if you infect me with any filthy sexual diseases I will cut your balls off!" He laughed a beastly laugh.

"I'm serious Alfie!" she grumbled poking at his bare chest. "Alright, it's a deal dollface, but we need to set some ground rules. 1. We can't be seen in public together. 2. Don't show up unannounced at me bakery. 3. Don't fall in love." he winked. "There's something YOU should know then, Alfie. 1. I don't care for public outings together because we're not a real couple. Now number 2 can be tricky 'cuz I'm a life long devout rule breaker. 3. Love isn't real." They shared a mutual look of understanding before she jumped up wrapping her bronze legs around his waist. "Also, what makes you so sure that you won't fall in love with me? Huh?" she stared deep into eyes trying not to get lost in them. "Darling, I'm pretty much incapable of loving anyone. I'm damaged goods right. Got to much going on with my life to get caught in some feelings. Worry not, pet." 

She giggled. "Up for round 2 then, old man?" He smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her long and hard before taking up to her bedroom where they screwed into the early morning.


End file.
